kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kpop Wiki:Layout Guide
The Layout Guide intends to standardize how an article should look on Kpop Wiki. The information below outlines the relevant headings and sections that should be included when it comes to creating or editing an article. People Layout= Infobox * The infobox, Template:Infobox person, must be placed at the beginning of the article, before the lead. * Templates for parameters "website" and "sns" can be found here * Note: For the fandom and colors, please keep ones officially mention. Do not add a group's fandom name into a member's infobox unless they have their own. ** Use Template:Color box for official colors. Lead section * A brief summary on the artist. Keep it to a few paragraphs. Career * The artist's background. Can be divided into subsections like "Early life", "Pre-debut", and by years of activities. Discography * Note: Albums titles are italicized. (eg. ABC), singles & songs titles are quoted. (eg. "ABC") * For more than one language, please place the appropriate headings (columns are preferred if there are many releases) * Place repackage releases in a sub-bullet under the corresponding release. * Order of importance: ** Studio albums ** Best albums ** Cover albums ** Live albums ** Mini album ** Mixtapes ** Remake albums ** Remix albums ** Special albums ** EPs ** Singles albums ** Digital singles ** Remix singles ** Special singles ** Promotional singles ** Collaborations and features (can be separated into separate sections) ** OSTs ** Other releases (Releases that don't fit under the general headings, eg. participating show songs, SoundCloud release, free downloads etc.) Videography (if applicable) * Blu-rays * Box sets * DVDs * VCDs * Video albums Producing & writing credits (if applicable) * Any songwriting, composing, producing works should be placed here and should be sorted by year in descending order, preferably in a table. Concerts (if applicable) * Any solo concerts, concert tours Fanmeetings (if applicable) * Any official fanmeets Filmography (if applicable) * Ordering: ** Films ** Dramas ** Reality shows ** Variety shows ** Music video appearances Endorsements (if applicable) * A listing of notable endorsements (brand ambassador, CFs) from companies done by the artist * Eg. Nike Korea (2018) Awards and nominations (if applicable) * Should be placed in a table. * If too long, please create a separate article. eg. List of awards and nominations received by BTS Trivia (optional) * Please limit to a few important and interesting points that cannot be covered in the artist's career section. Points must be sourced! Gallery * More info in the image policy. * Collection of officially-released photos like teaser images, concept photos. Fan-taken photos and screenshots not allowed. Limit of 25 photos. Anything over would have to be moved into a separate article (eg. Lisa/Gallery). References * Lists the references used in the article. More info at Kpop Wiki:Referencing Official links * Links to the artist's official website, fan cafe, SNS accounts (eg. Twitter, Instagram). Must be placed in alphabetical order (with exception of website which is always at the top). * No fan pages or fan blogs allowed. Navboxes (optional) * Helps navigates between pages of related topics. * Eg. Template:Taeyeon * Must be placed at the bottom after "Official links" and before "Categories" * If you need help making one, please contact the Wiki's admin. Categories * All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. * Eg. Required categories for Taeyeon **Category:Singers **Category:Female singers **Category:Soloists **Category:Female soloists **Category:2015 debuts **Category:Girls' Generation **Category:Girls' Generation-TTS **Category:Girls' Generation-Oh!GG **Category:SM Entertainment Groups, duos, and subunits * Similar format to people but uses a different infobox: Infobox musical artist * Uses History heading name instead of Career * Does not use the Producing & writing credits section |-|Template (People)= | birth_place = Birth place | hometown = Hometown (if different from birth place) | death_date = Date of death | death_place = Place of death | height = Height (optional) | weight = Weight (optional) | blood = Blood type (optional) | occupation = Their occupation: eg. singer, actor, MC etc. (NOTE: positions are not occupations eg. Sub-vocals etc.) | instruments = If any, instruments the artist play (if applicable) | genres = Music genres they primarily do | group_debut = Group debut (use () to specify group's name, if more than one) | solo_debut = Solo debut | years = Years active | agency = Agency (current and/or former) | associated = Notable associations | spouse = Spouse (if applicable) | partner = Partner (if applicable) | children = Children (if applicable) | family = Family | relatives = Relatives | fandom = Official fandom name (if applicable) | colors = Official color(s) (if applicable) | website = Official website (please use link templates) | sns = Official social media (SNS) (please use link templates, eg. ) }} ' () is a singer under [[]]. Early life Career 'Year–Year: Subheading' 'Year–Year: Subheading' Discography Studio albums * Album title (Year of release) Mini albums * [[]] () Digital singles * "[[]]" () Collaborations * "[[]]" (with [[]]) () OSTs * "" () Filmography Films * ' (Year of release) Dramas * ' (Network, Year(s) of release) Trivia * In bullet point (remember to cite unless basic knowledge) * In bullet point (remember to cite unless basic knowledge) Gallery Example.png|Caption of the photo References Official links * [] Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: |-|Template (Groups)= ) }} ' () is a group under [[]]. History 'Year–Year: Subheading' 'Year–present: Subheading' Members Discography Studio albums * Album title (Year of release) Mini albums * [[]] () Digital singles * [[]] () Collaborations * "[[]]" (with [[]]) () OSTs * "" () Trivia * In bullet point (remember to cite unless basic knowledge) * In bullet point (remember to cite unless basic knowledge) Gallery Example.png|Caption of the photo References Official links * [] Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: Albums, singles, songs Layout= Infobox * The infobox (Infobox album, Infobox single or Infobox song) must be placed at the beginning of the article, before the lead. Lead section * A brief summary on the release. Keep it to a few paragraphs. Background * Background information on the release. eg. Announcements like date of comeback, production process etc. Release and promotions * Information on the album/single release. eg. When it was released, how it charted on the national music charts, where they promoted, album sales etc.. Track list * The list of songs from the album/single. Use the number sign (#) to create the list. Awards and nominations (if applicable) * Should be placed in a table. Trivia (optional) * Please limit to a few important and interesting points that cannot be covered in the artist's career section. Points must be sourced! Gallery * Relevant teaser, concept images for the specific release References * Lists the references used in the article. More info at Kpop Wiki:Referencing Video links * Official video links to their teasers, MVs and dance practices. No fan video links. * Sorted by importance: ** Title track music video followed by alternate versions, MV teasers, dance practices, highlight medleys etc. Categories * All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. * Eg. Required categories for Love Yourself: Tear **Category:Albums **Category:Studio albums **Category:BTS **Category:2018 releases **Category:2018 studio albums |-|Template (Album)= ' is an album by [[]]. It was released on (Date of release) with "Song name" serving as the album's title track. Track list #"Song name" - song length (eg. 3:30) #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - Gallery Example.png|Example teaser References Video links * [ "Example" music video] ** [ MV teaser] ** [ Individual teaser #1] / [ #2] / [ #3] * [ "Example" dance practice] * [ Highlight medley] Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: Category: |-|Template (Single)= "'" () is a single by [[]]. It was released on (Date of release). Track list #"" - #"" - Gallery Example.png|Caption of photo References Video links * [ "Example" music video] ** [ MV teaser] ** [ Individual teaser #1] / [ #2] / [ #3] * [ "Example" dance practice] Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example |-|Template (Song)= "'" () is a song by [[]]. It was released on (Date of release). References Video links * [ "Example" music video] ** [ MV teaser] ** [ Individual teaser #1] / [ #2] / [ #3] * [ "Example" dance practice] Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Television Layout= Infobox * The infobox, Infobox television show, must be placed at the beginning of the article. * A genre must be specified to make the particular color theme show! ** Current parameter values: Reality, Variety, Survival, Music show Lead section * A brief summary on the show. Keep it to a few paragraphs. Background * Background information including how the show was revealed/formed, purpose of the show etc. MCs and/or Judges (depending on subject) * MCs and/or judges of the show (mainly for survival shows) Cast or Contestants (depending on subject) * Cast members or list of contestants (preferably in a table) Episodes * List of episodes Results (if applicable) * List or table of results (mainly for survival shows) Aftermath (if applicable) * Show aftermath (mainly for survival shows) Trivia (optional) * Please limit to a few important and interesting points that cannot be covered in the background section. Points must be sourced! References * Lists the references used in the article. More info at Kpop Wiki:Referencing Official links * Links to the show's official website, SNS accounts (eg. Twitter, Instagram). Must be placed in alphabetical order (with exception of website which is always at the top). Categories * All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. * Eg. Required categories for Produce 48 **Category:Reality competition shows **Category:2018 reality competition shows **Category:Mnet **Category:Produce 48 |-|Template (general)= '''''Example name is a television show that broadcast on (Network). Background MCs Cast Constestants Episodes References Official links * [] Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Concerts Layout= Infobox * The infobox (Infobox concert) must be placed at the beginning of the article, before the lead. Lead section * A brief summary on the concert. Keep it to a few paragraphs. Background * Background of the concert. Setlist * A list of songs the group intends to (or had) play at the concert performance. * If it is a concert tour with multiple stops, please separate by tables (eg. TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening) Dates (if applicable) * Table of dates of the concert tour. Releases (if applicable) * Album releases (DVD, video albums) for the concert. Merchandise (if applicable) * Merchandise sold for/at the concert. Please keep it in either a gallery format (if artist has official photo listings of merchandise) or list. References * Lists the references used in the article. More info at Kpop Wiki:Referencing Official links (or Video links) (if applicable) * Dedicated websites for the concert (tour) or official videos related to it. Categories * All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. |-|Template= ' () is a concert tour by [[]]. Set list Dates Releases Merchandise Example.png|Caption of photo References Video links * [] Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Companies Layout= Infobox * The infobox (Infobox company) must be placed at the beginning of the article, before the lead. Lead section * A brief summary on the company. Keep it to a few paragraphs. History * History of the company. Subsidiaries (and/or Divisions) * Subsidiaries or divisions of the company. Artists * List of artists under the company. Please separate by type (Groups, duos, soloists, trainees, former artists, etc.) References * Lists the references used in the article. More info at Kpop Wiki:Referencing Official links * Links to the company's official website, SNS accounts (eg. Twitter, Instagram). Must be placed in alphabetical order (with exception of website wich is always at the top). ** No fan pages or fan blogs allowed. Categories * All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. |-|Template= '''''Example name is a entertainment agency. History Subsidiaries Artists Groups Duos Soloists Trainees Former artists References Official links * [] Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Category:Example Resources These are some of the templates that are used on this wiki: * Infobox musical artist * Infobox person * Infobox company * Infobox album * Infobox single * Infobox song * Infobox video album * Infobox concert * Infobox television show Additional help Need more assistance? Contact the admin for more specific questions regarding the wiki. For other basic questions, check out the Wikia Community Central. Category:Policy